Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet
Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly formed the alliance with The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders, Their Groups, The Five Fairy Tale Companions, Star Swirl the Bearded, Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim to go the Dark Land of Armageddor on the fires of Mt. Diablo and destroy the Amulet of Power before the reincarnation of Chernabog. Plot Story of the Amulet A long time ago, there are amulets of greater powers. Some were given to the Alicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. Then, there was one amulet possessed by the demon, Chernabog until Yen Sid and Mickey defeated him with as much magic to wipe him off. So, The Amulet was given to Star Swirl the Bearded for this chance to keep it away from Evil until the time is right to find a way to destroy it before Chenabog's reincarnation. Decades later/Yuna spoke to Star Swirl/At Skylands Decades later, at Star Swirl's home, He sets out for a stroll to Ponyville where she meets Princess Yuna who complained if he's late for Prince Edmond's birthday or not. and Star Swirl said that he arrives when he means to. At Skylands, Prince Edmond was looking forward to his special birthday. Soon, All of his friends arrived and excited about the party. Prince Edmond's Birthday Festival in Skylands Later, Everyone was having the best party for Edmond as Star Swirl creates fireworks. Then, Game Player and Game Facer snuck up and took one of his fireworks. One was a Malefor Firework. It was a blast, And Edmond was thrilled. The Amulet must go to Yuna/Star Swirl explains to Yuna Then, The Party was over and Star Swirl must speak to Yuna. Star Swirl explain to Yuna about The Amulet of Power is the heart and soul of Chenabog. Suddenly, Star Swirl discovered that Twila and Skyla overheard about everything as He had given an opportunity for Yuna and her friends to take this task and he told them that he'll meet him at Equality village. Yuna and her groups on their journey/Star Swirl spoke with Maleficent/Jafar's plot Later, Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly are gathered together to begin their journey to meet Star Swirl in Equality village. Star Swirl meanwhile seek council with Maleficent. Meanwhile, Jafar, Queen Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Zigzag, Merlock and Thaddeus E. Klang had a plot to seek out the Amulet and restore Chenabog's dark power. Reaching Equality village/Waiting for Star Swirl/Meeting Shrek and his friends/Going to Equinelantis Back with the foals, They finally reached Equality village. They were given a room by Birthday Bash's parents, Party Favor and Sugar Belle. Yuna and her friends waited patiently for Star Swirl, But he didn't show. Instead, They've met up with Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws and Humpty Dumpty as they warned them about Jafar's whereabouts and decided to take them to Equinelantis to meet King Solar Flare and seek his council. Killer Shrew attack/Yuna's injured/Rescue came from Scorpan/Chase in the Skies Soon, They found a caravan to sleep in for the night. Later, Shrek and the others set out to go check the perimeter. Suddenly, swarm of Killer Shrews came and as the foals tried to escape, Yuna saved Snowdrop and one of the shrews bit her. Then, Shrek rushed in to help her as Humpty brought out the anti venom and cured her. Later, Scorpan came to the rescue and took Yuna. Then out of nowhere, Some Wyverns came and try their attack. Scorpan dodged them and fought off as many Wyverns as he could. At last, The chase was over as Scorpan took Yuna to Equinelantis for safety. Yuna woke up in Equinelantis/A Royal Family Reunion/King Solar Flare and Star Swirl spoke In Equinelantis, Yuna woke up and she met Star Swirl. Yuna asked why didn't he meet her and the others. He explained that he was delayed during his encounter with Jafar. But, He was rescued by Gwaihir and the Great Eagles. Then, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Duck, Princess Celestia and King Solar Flare (along with the foals' family, the Sodor Engines, the human counterparts and the Fantasyland Engines) came and the foals are reunited with friends and family. Later, Star Swirl spoke with Solar Flare about the Amulet of Power. Soon, He looked up the journal and discovered that the Amulet can only be destroyed in the fires of Mt. Diablo. The Council Meeting has started/Yuna takes the risk/The Fellowship has begun That night, The Sacred Council took place as King Solar Flare discuss about the mayhem of Chenabog and how the quest to Armageddor. Then, Yuna choose to take the Amulet. Star Swirl the Bearded, The Band of Skylanders, the Doom Raiders and their groups choose to help Yuna. Then, Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim chose to accompany her as well. Then, Out of nowhere, The rest of Yuna's friends and cousins including Prince Dusty Crophopper and Snowdrop volunteered to go with Yuna even if not summoned in the council. Solar Flare Discovered that Yuna, Twila, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Skyla and Nyx are the five Alicorns leading the company and Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim aiding them matched ten elements of the Skylanders. He was more surprised, He proclaimed them as The Fellowship of the Amulet. The Journey of the Fellowship begins/Dark Bats of Jafar/Going through the Pass The next day, The Fellowship of the Amulet are beginning their quest to Marmageddor. Then, Kayley looked from the far distance and there are the Dark Bats, the Spies of Jafar. So, Yuna and her friends hide to keep out of sight. Soon, They've traveled to the Mountain Pass and Star Swirl let Yuna decide where to go next and she decided to go through the mines. The Mines of Maria/The Kraken attack/Star Swirl tells Yuna about Smeagol's resurrection In the mines of Maria, They've discovered a door that had never opened. Star Swirl tried to speak the language to open it. But it was no use. Then, Yuna thought what the elvish word for friend is like the mines of Moria. And it worked. Suddenly, Yuna was caught by a Kraken who guards the entrance by the water. The Skylanders fought the beast until Yuna is free. Soon, The Fellowship traveled through the mines and discovered what treasure were carried. As they stopped to rest, Yuna explained to Star Swirl about how she met Smeagol. And he explained that he resurrected Smeagol after the suffering. The Tomb of it's ruler/Orc and Cave Troll attack/Star Swirl fell from the Bridge As the Fellowship continued their way through the mines, They discovered the tomb of the Alicorn King. Suddenly, There was an attack of the Army of Orcs and a Cave Troll as the Fellowship fought them off. Soon, They've reached the bridge that is close to the exit. Suddenly, They've encountered the Balrog. And Star Swirl sacrificed himself to give the Fellowship to escape. It was very sad for everyone, Even Yuna. The Atlawa Tribe/A Festival in Yuna's honor/Yuna meets Aslan Later, They've reached the Tribal Village of the Atlawa and their leader, Kane. That night, there was a festival in Yuna's honor, all the Atlawa tribe were thrilled to have her because of her courage. Then, Yuna met Aslan and he explained to her that it is her destiny to handle the Amulet and ultimately destroy it. The Fellowship continued their quest/Jafar sends his Goblins/The Amulet's taking the Golden Queen The next day, The Fellowship continued their journey as they stop for camp each nights. Luna meanwhile waited for her daughters' return when the quest to destroy the Amulet of Power is over. Then, Jafar send out his army of Goblin to find Yuna and being him to her alive and unspoiled and kill the others. Back with the Fellowship, Yuna was wondering about for some air as the Amulet took control of The Golden Queen as she tried to take it from her. Luckily, Yuna escaped and cured her mind. The Queen felt bad for trying to take the Amulet from her, Yuna forgave her. Goblin Ambush/Golden Queen wounded/Rescued by Kayley/The Fellowship has fallen Suddenly, There was a whole army of goblins attacking. The Golden Queen was wounded by buying Yuna enough time to escape but the foals except for Snowdrop, Twila and Skyla were captured by the Goblins. Then, Kayley came to the rescue and Whirlwind used her healing powers and saved Golden Queen. Soon, Yuna decided to take the task to Armageddor alone. But Snowdrop, Twila and Skyla had to go with her. The rest of the fellowship set out to seek out war against Jafar and rescue the foals. Yuna felt remorseful after Star Swirl fell. But she was glad that Snowdrop, Twila and Skyla are still with her. So, They set off to Armageddor to destroy the Amulet of Power to defeat Chernabog. Trivia *The Skylanders, Doom Raiders, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith, Cassim and Star Swirl the Bearded guest star in this film. *The story continues in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. *This film is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. Songs # #'My Past is Not Today' - Human Sunset Shimmer #Music score - Gandalf Falls (from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings) (when Star Swirl fell) # Scenes #Story of the Amulet #Decades later/Yuna spoke to Star Swirl/At Skylands #Prince Edmond's Birthday Festival in Skylands #The Amulet must go to Yuna/Star Swirl explains to Yuna #Yuna and her groups on their journey/Star Swirl spoke with Maleficent/Jafar's plot #Reaching Equality village/Waiting for Star Swirl/Meeting Shrek and his friends/Going to Equinelantis #Killer Shrew attack/Yuna's injured/Rescue came from Scorpan/Chase in the Skies #Yuna woke up in Equinelantis/A Royal Family Reunion/King Solar Flare and Star Swirl spoke #The Council Meeting has started/Yuna takes the risk/The Fellowship has begun #The Journey of the Fellowship begins/Dark Bats of Jafar/Going through the Pass #The Mines of Maria/The Kraken attack/Star Swirl tells Yuna about Smeagol's resurrection #The Tomb of it's ruler/Orc and Cave Troll attack/Star Swirl fell from the Bridge #The Atlawa Tribe/A Festival in Yuna's honor/Yuna meets Aslan #The Fellowship continued their quest/Jafar sends his Goblins/The Amulet's taking the Golden Queen #Goblin Ambush/Golden Queen wounded/Rescued by Kayley/The Fellowship has fallen Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225